How Does It Feel?
by Gorm Speir
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP!/Bagaimana jadinya jika apartemen Hinata Hyuuga yang aman, tentram, damai, sejahtera tiba-tiba kedatangan penghuni baru yang akan merusak ketentraman Hinata?/OOC,abal, gajhe,typo(s)/RnR please :)/NO FLAME
1. Chapter 1

How Does It Feels?

Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

How Does It Feels? Belongs to : Gorm Speir

OOC,abal,gaje,typo(s)

Review please..

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk diantara celah-celah jendela berkorden biru muda di kamar itu. Erangan lembut dari sang empunya kamar menandakan bahwa ia sudah menarik dirinya dari alam mimpi.

Tangan putih bersih miliknya menjelajah dengan gerakan tak beraturan di atas meja kayu kecil yang ada disebelah ranjangnya. Berusaha mendapatkan benda berbentuk hati berwarna ungu yang menunjukkan waktu saat itu. Setelah beberapa detik tangan itu menjelajah, akhirnya benda yang ia cari berhasil ia temukan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata bermanik _amethyst_nya dan menatap jam kecilnya dengan pandangan setengah tak sadarkan diri.

Jarum pendek menunjuk diantara angka enam dan tujuh, jarum panjang menunjuk angka delapan. Tepat, sekarang sudah jam 6.40 pagi. Seketika mata yang awalnya hanya setengah sadar kini dengan sekali pandang mata itu manjadi bulat. Dengan sekali hentakan gadis yang bersurai indigo acak-acakan itu segara bangkit dan melemparkan selimut tebalnya begitu saja.

"Gawat, aku kesiangan…" gerutu gadis itu sambil berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi.

Ya, gadis itu sekarang memang sedang buru-buru. Jadwal tidur-bangun-makannya menjadi tak teratur semenjak ia hidup sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sekarang sedang menggeretu di kamar mandi karena beberapa kali ia harus terpeleset karena sabun yang ia letakkan jatuh dan terinjak oleh kakinya. Benar-benar malang.

Sepeluh menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan mengenakan kimono mandi. Dan secepat kilat juga ia melesat ke kamarnya untuk mengganti kimononya dengan pakaian yang layak ia kenakan ke kampus.

.

.

"Hinata." _Apa lagi ini? _Batin Hinata. Sapaan seorang gadis merambut pirang panjang menghentikan langkah Hyuuga Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis dengan _ponytail _itu sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus melemparkan seulas senyun yang sangat… _sangat _dipaksakan.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Ino melangkahkan kaki kearah Hinata sambil tetap memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Kau telat lagi. Tadi Kurenai _sensei_ mencarimu." Mereka mulai menyusuri koridor kampus untuk ke kelas selanjutnya. "Dan sepertinya kau kelihatan sedikit pucat, Hinata. Kenapa kau masih ke kampus? Sangat menggelikan melihatmu pingsan nanti." Ocehan Ino cukup membuat kepala Hinata mau pecah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Hinata _harus _mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya itu. Entah benar-benar mendengarkan atau hanya dianggap angin lalu saja.

Siang ini gadis berambut indigo itu mengisi acara makan siangnya di kampus sekolah bersama Ino Yamanaka. Akibat karena ia tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk keluar kampus. Beberapa hari ini ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kampus untuk proyek biokimianya. Dan jangan di ragukan lagi, gadis ini benar-benar kelelahan.

"Hei, _ladies._" Sapa seseorang, yang diketahui bergender lelaki, dengan suara lantang. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berambut kecoklatan. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata.

"Hei, Kiba. Bagaimana kabarmu?" timpal Ino sambil menyuapkan mie kemulutnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan sapaan KIba.

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Cukup baik." Balas Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum pada Kiba. Dan andaikan Hinata tahu apa efek senyumnya itu bagi Kiba, mungkin Hinata hanya tersenyum geli. Ya, Kiba sedang terpesona.

Kiba berdeham. Berusaha menormalkan kembali sistem jantungnya yang mulai berantakan, "Apa kalian ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mentraktir kalian. Hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan ulang tahun," kata Kiba.

"Kau mau mentraktirku atau mentraktir Hinata?" terselip nada godaan dari kata-kata Ino. Sesaat Kiba terlihat salah tingkah. Ya, Kiba Inuzuka sedang grogi.

"Aku… aku mentraktir kalian berdua kok." Jawab Kiba. Terdengar nada gugup yang sangat jelas di suaranya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia sedang berpikir apakah ia memiliki waktu malam ini. Mengingat proyek biokimianya belum rampung sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Kiba. Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan akan datang. Proyekku masih belum selesai." Timpal Hinata.

Kiba terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan penuturan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Jika semua yang dia siapkan malam ini hanya untuk membuat Hinata terkesan tapi sang gadis pujaan tidak dapat dipastikan akan datang atau tidak.

"Datanglah jika kau punya waktu." Kata Kiba dengan seulas senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya. "_Well,_ sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan semoga kalian bisa datang nanti malam. _Jaa…" _ kata Kiba sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Terlihat jelas dia menyukaimu, tuan putri." Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Hentikan omonganmu, Ino. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih sibuk dengan jus jeruknya.

Kiba memang menyukai Hinata dan Hinata menyadari itu sepenuhnya. Ia tahu Kiba memiliki perasaan yang lebih padanya. Ia tahu Kiba sangat memperhatikannya. Dan ia sangat tahu pasti Kiba sangat baik padanya lebih dari batasan _baik pada teman._ Tapi sayangnya Hinata menutup perasaannya. Hinata terkesan menghindari hubungan yang seperti _itu_. Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman lelaki yang baik padanya. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata masih belum siap dengan hubungan yang seperti itu.

.

.

Hinata siap meninggalkan apartemennya. Disampirkannya tas berwarna coklat dibahunya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjangkau kafe yang dimaksud Kiba Inuzuka. Kafe yang terletak ditengah kota Konoha. Kafe yang hanya orang-orang berduit saja yang bisa memasukinya.

Akhirnya ia sampai ke kafe De Lux. Kafe bergaya Eropa kuno sangat klasik dan elegan. Saat memasuki gedung mewah tersebut, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mendapatkan sesosok pemuda berambut coklat yang mengundangnya. Ternyata Ino dan Kiba, ditambah satu orang lagi lelaki berambut lurus sudah duduk manis di meja dekat jendela sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan proyekku dulu." Sapa _plus _penjelasan Hinata ketika ia tiba di tempat teman-temannya.

"Tidak juga. Kami juga baru sampai, Hyuuga _san." _Timpal pemuda berambut lurus dan berkulit pucat, Sai. Hinata kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kiba. Karena hanya disitulah satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hinata." Tawar Kiba. Tentu saja ada maksud terselubung di balik tawarannya itu.

Sejenak Hinata berpikir. Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika ia membiarkan Kiba mengantarnya pulang? Tapi tentu saja ia merasakan sesuatu dibalik taaran Kiba tadi. Dan tolong, tatapan memohon yang Kiba ditembakkan padanya sungguh membuat Hinata mati gaya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang-panjang seakan tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bernafas lagi sebelum ia mengatakan, "Baiklah, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Seketika ada sinar yang entah dari mana muncul di kedua mata Kiba. Kekhawatirannya akan tolakan Hinata entah menguap kemana.

"Oh, baguslah kalau kalian sudah punya waktu untuk berduaan. Sekarang aku dan Sai tidak perlu menjaga nona kecil ini lagi. Jaga dia ya, Kiba." Celoteh Ino yang tentu saja menjadi sengatan listrik yang berbeda bagi Hinata dan Kiba.

Akhirnya perbincangan di parkiran kafe usai dan kedua pasangan sudah masuk di mobil yang berbeda.

"Omong-omong, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengantarmu pulang." Kiba membuka obrolan pertama setelah mereka memasuki mobil mewah _Hyundai Equus_ milik Kiba.

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Balas Hinata dengan canggung.

Diperjalanan, Kiba yang terkesan mendominasi pembicaraan karena pasifnya Hinata. Tentu saja itu kebiasaannya saat ia tidak suka dengan suatu keadaan. Hanya membalas omongan lawan bicaranya sekenanya saja, tidak memperhatikan dengan baik arah konversasi yang sedang berlangsung. Dan Kiba menyadari itu.

"Nah, sampai juga." Ujar Kiba seraya turun dari kursi di balik kemudi itu. kemudian ia berjalan melewati depan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil yang ada disamping Hinata. Sangat _gentleman _memang, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menaklukkan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terimakasih Kiba, sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat." Hinata mengingatkan Kiba. Bukan mengingatkan, lebih tepatnya upaya untuk melindungi diri.

"Baiklah, kau juga cepat istirahat." Kiba tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

_Bukan waktu yang tepat, Kiba. _Gumam Kiba, dalam hati tentunya.

Kiba kembali keposisi awal, di balik kemudi, dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kiba." Itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dan disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Kiba sebelum Kiba menghilang ditengah malam dengan mobil mewahnya.

.

.

"Aaaah, hampir saja." Desah Hinata sambil berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai empat dimana apartemennya berada.

Dengan langkah yang seperti zombie Hinata memaksakan kakinya untuk membawanya ketempat yang paling nyaman di dunia. Apartemennya yang tenang.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen, dibukanya knop pintu putih itu perlahan. Tidak terkunci. Dengan sekejap mata lavender Hinata membulat. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci semua pintu bahkan jendela apartemennya. Dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh Hinata masuk kedalam apartemennya yang gelap karena kampu tidak diyalakan.

Meskipun gelap, dengan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang, Hinata masih bisa melihat apartemennya rapi seperti sebelum ia tinggalkan beberapa jam lalu. Ia bernafas lega karena dugaan pencurian yang sudah terjadi di rumahnya tidak terbukti.

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dari ruang tengah. _Apa lagi ini?_

Dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Dan benar saja, televisinya menyala. Apa Hinata lupa mematikannya? Tanyalah Hinata yang sekarang sedang mencoba menyambung syaraf-syaraf yang terputus di otaknya karena proyek biokimia dan acara makan malam yang menyebalkan.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi. Keinginan untuk merebahkan diri sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

_Mungkin _dia lupa tidan mengunci pintu. Dan _mungkin _juga dia lupa tidak mematikan televesi yang sekarang sedang menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola Barcelona vs Real Madrid.

Hinata meraba lengan sofa merah marun yang berada di depan televisi. Ia berjalan perlahan dan dengan perlahan pula ia menduduki sofa empuk nan nyaman itu.

Hinata mengerjit. Kenapa sofa ini jadi keras? Dan kenapa pula sofa ini sepertinya menjadi bertambah tinggi? Apakah sofa juga memiliki masa pertumbuhan?

Baik, otak Hinata memang sudah mengalami gangguan hubungan.

"Kau mendudukiku, Nona. Bisakah kau berdiri." Suara baritone yang berasal dari bawah menyentakkan Hinata.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*dongkak ke atas* wiuh, apaan nih?! Nekat amat bikin multichap.. ckckc -_-

Padahal banyak yang minta skuelnya Met, Onigiri, and Love malah bikin new story..

Gomen ne.. :(

Gorm lg dapet feel yang ini.. ntr klo ada feel buat Met, Onigiri, and Love ntr Gorm publish deh.. :D

Review please, minna-san.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**How Does It Feel?**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**How Does It Feel? Belongs to Gorm Speir**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**OOC,abal,gaje,typo(s)**

**Review please.. :) **

Yang gag suka NaruHina silakan tekan tombol back.. :D

Biar gak salah paham, disini Hinata bukan pendiam plus pemalu tapi pendiam plus dingin

Gorm seenak jidatnya ngubah karakter nih :P *ditendang readers

Kesempurnaan cuma punya Tuhan, jadi mohon maaf yak klo typo(s) masih bertebaran dari sabang sampai merauke.

Udah ah ngomongnya, keburu dibakar readers… CEKIDOT :D

**How Does It Feel?**

"Kau mendudukiku, Nona. Bisakah kau berdiri." Suara baritone yang berasal dari bawah menyentakkan Hinata.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bruuuuk bruuuuk bruuuuuk

Saking kagetnya dan paniknya, Hinata dengan sigap mengambil bantal sofa dan memukul _makhluk _yang ia duduki berkali-kali. Harus dicatat, dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aw… Aw… Aw…! _Hang on_!" Teriak sang _makhluk _mencurigakan itu.

Hinata segera berlari di pojok ruangan demi menemukan saklar yang menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah tersebut.

Cklek. Lampu menyala.

Hinata tetap menghadap dinding putihnya dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur karena kejadian ajaib yang menimpanya tadi.

Perlahan Hinata mulai menolehkan kepalanya kearah _makhluk _yang ia duduki tadi.

Mata lavender Hinata menangkap seorang lelaki, lebih tepatnya pemuda, berambut kuning berantakan (mungkin karena serangan maut Hinata tadi), mata _shappire _yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, kaos putih dan boxer warna hitam yang melekat di badan indah pemuda itu. Dan jangan lupa kulit tan eksotis yang meyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Si…siapa kau?" Cicit Hinata yang belum berhasil menjinakkan degup jantungnya.

"Jadi, kau Hyuuga Hinata? Hmm, sepertinya ini akan menarik." Seringai pemuda itu. Tentu saja Hinata masih belum bisa memahami bahasa manusia saat itu. Pikirannya masih sangat kacau. Dan otaknya belum bisa memproses kata dengan baik.

"K-kau siapa?" Hinata mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Ia tidak sadar sudah mengucapkan pertanyaannya sebelum ini.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan cengakramannya pada kain bagian dadanya setelah mengetahui pemuda yang kini didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata lewat ekspresi gadis itu, memang rasa kasian sempat _mampir_ di hati pemuda itu. Tapi entah kemana hilangnya rasa kasian itu dan gantikan oleh hasrat ingin mengerjai gadis yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dari sofa merah marun yang ia duduki. Berjalan kearah gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan jangan-dekati-aku. Dan ketika jarak pemuda itu dan Hinata hanya sekitar sepuluh senti, entah mengapa Hinata menahan nafasnya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu… tampan jika dilihat dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

Seringai mencurigakan menghiasi wajah si pemuda. Hinata merasakan firasat yang kurang baik melihat sikap pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda itu mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya dan membuat Hinata semakin terpojok. Menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang bertambah panik, malah membuat sang pemuda ingin sekali lebih mengerjai gadis manis yang ada di depannya.

Jarak mereka kini hanya lima senti. Sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Hinata, jantungnya serasa ingin lompat dari habitatnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal disini." Singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Hinata. Pemuda, yang telah diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, menurunkan tangannya dan menjauh dari Hinata. Tetap seringaian yang menakutkan bagi Hinata menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Ti-tinggal disini?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ternyata upaya Hinata menormalkan sistem otaknya membuahkan hasil.

"Yeap, aku akan tinggal disini selama beberapa bulan." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah inosen andalannya. Alis Hinata berkerut, rasa jengkel mulai menyelimutinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan rasa takutnya tadi.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana bisa?!" Oh,oh… ternyata Hyuuga Hinata mulai emosi.

"Kau menyewa apartemen ini, bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertanya padamu, tuan Namikaze Naruto. Dan kenapa kau kembali bertanya padaku? Apakah setelah ini aku akan bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang?" Geram Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati.

_Gadis ini menarik._

"Aku adalah keponakan paman Kakashi. Kau pasti kenal orang itu." Jelas Naruto, meskipun masih belum jelas bagi Hinata.

Sejenak Hinata terlihat berpikir.

Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Tantu saja Hinata mengenal orang itu. Kakashi adalah orang yang menyewakan apartemen ini kepada Hinata.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata lagi, masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Lalu? Lalu apa lagi?" Hey, Naruto. Tidakkah kau melihat perempatan yang muncul di kening gadis itu?

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggal disini?!" Nah, gunung berapi mulai meletus rupanya.

"Huah, aku lelah. Besok pagi saja aku menjelaskannya padamu." Jawab yang bukan jawaban keluar dari mulut Naruto sambil menguap. Ia bangkit dari sofa, mematikan televisi dan melangkah menuju salah satu kamar yang ada diruang tengah tersebut.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat menjengkelkan padahal baru sekitar dua puluh menit bertemu menciptakan satu lagi perempatan dikening gadis itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Hinata berjalan menuju sofa, mengambil salah satu bantal dan dengan segenap tenaga pula Hinata melemparkan benda empuk tersebut kaarah Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu kamar.

Buuuuk.

Bingo! Tepat sasaran. Dengan indahnya benda itu menghantam kepala belakang Naruto.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!"

.

.

Naruto adalah keponakan Kakashi yang tinggal di Australia harus tinggal di Jepang karena suatu urusan. Berhubung istri Kakashi, Anko, yang menurut Naruto sangat cerewet membuat Naruto tidak ingin tinggal satu atap dengan mereka berdua. Dan malangnya, Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga di Jepang selain Kakashi. Sehingga Kakashi berbaik hati, yang mungkin dilandasi rasa kasian kepada keponakannya, menawarkan apartemen miliknya untuk menjadi tempat tinggal sementara Naruto. Meskipun apartemen itu sudah menampung seorang gadis, tapi apa hendak dikata jika Naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengiyakan tawaran Kakashi.

Catatan, beruntungnya apartemen Kakashi mimiliki dua kamar.

Setidaknya itu yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Hinata. Mengakhiri malam yang membingungkan bagi nona Hyuuga.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Hinata memulai aktifitas pagi dengan berbagai gerutuan karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya kini berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menguap beberapa kali menjadi kegiatan Hinata selama parjalanan ke kamar mandi.

Ia membuka perlahan knop pintu kamar mandi. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, pandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah sesosok lelaki bertubuh atletis berkulit tan yang setengah telanjang. Hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit disekitar pinggang hingga atas lututnya.

Oh, tidak. Rupanya saraf di otak Hinata mengalami kram sementara. Hinata masih berdiri terpaku didepan pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka.

Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi-pagi begini ada orang lebih tepatnya gadis mengintipnya mandi. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak mimisan melihat tubuh indahnya.

Naruto mengerjit, kenapa gadis itu tidak segera menghempaskan pintu dan berteriak sekencang mungkin? Ah, benar saja. Ternyata Hinata mengalami stroke sementara.

Dengan handuk yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, Naruto melangkah kearah gadis yang kini sedang berdiri terpaku menatapnya.

"Masih belum puas melihat tubuhku?" Ucap Naruto setelah ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. Mendengar suara baritone Naruto, membuat saraf Hinata yang putus tersambung kembali.

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Dan…

Duuuakkk!

"Ittai…!"

Hinata langsung menghempaskan pintu kamar mandi dan pintu itu menabarak wajah Naruto.

.

.

"Bodoh." Gumam Hinata dingin sambil menyeruput kopinya diatas kursi bar yang ada di dapur.

Naruto yang duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dengan tissue seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya. "Kau yang menghantamku dengan pintu, Nona Hyuuga."

"Kau yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Mana aku tahu didalam ada orang atau tidak." Hinata membela diri. Tentu saja, sang Nona Hyuuga Hinata tidak mau disalahkan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas geram. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang membuat batas jengkelnya berada di level paling atas. Naruto melemparkan tissue yang ternodai oleh bercak merah ke tempat sampah yang kira-kira berjarak lima kaki dari tempat Hinata duduk.

"Setidaknya ucapkan maaf karena kau telah melukai hidungku." Ketus Naruto.

"Maaf."

Cukup, kali ini Naruto hampir meledak. Gadis dingin menyebalkan yang sekarang sedang meminum kopinya tanpa ada sedikit penyesalan yang tergambar diwajahnya membuat Naruto ingin sekali memukul orang saat itu.

"Kau memang malaikat kematian." Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari apartemen panas itu. Sangat panas jika Naruto harus berada satu atap dengan Hinata. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam diam.

Sesaat Hinata kaget dengan sikap pemuda itu.

_Sangat menyeramkan_.

.

.

Universitas Konaha

Hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke laboratorium jika ia tidak terhalang oleh lelaki berambut coklat ini. Tepat, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hai." Sapa Kiba. Tentu saja dengan senyumnya yang mempesona khusus untuk Hinata.

"Hai." Balas Hinata singkat. Dengan seulas senyum tipis yang _harus _ia ciptakan meskipun ia tidak ingin.

"Apakah semalam terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat kelelahan."

_Ya, banyak._

"Tidak, Kiba. Aku harus ke laboratourium sekarang." Terkesan dingin? Ya, memang. Itulah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Setidaknya kita searah, jadi bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama?"

_Bagus, Kiba._

"Baiklah. Kau tidak bersama Ino?"

"Tadi Sai menghampirinya dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian Ino meninggalkanku."

"Oh." Hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Memang respon apa lagi yang Kiba harapkan dari gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya ini.

"Hinata." Panggil Kiba. Tentu saja sang empunya nama menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil seraya melayangkan pandangan yang mengatakan ada-apa.

"Mmm, kau ada waktu sore ini?" Seperti biasa, dengan gugup Kiba mulai memancing Hinata. Dan mari berharap pancingan yang dilayangkan Kiba disambut oleh mangsa.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kini batinnya tengah bergulat. Apakah Hinata akan memberi kesempatan pada Kiba? Sisi logika Hinata mengatakan _untuk apa? _Tapi tentu saja ia masih memiliki nurani, bukan?

"Sepertinya ada. Hari ini aku senggang. Memang kenapa, Kiba? Mau mengajakku kencan?" Pertanyaan datar yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata seolah seperti panah yang membidik tepat sasaran.

"Emm, itu…" Bagus Hinata, kau sudah membunuh seorang pemuda pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Hinata menghela nafas melihat kegugupan Kiba. Hinata tidak akan memakanmu, setidaknya santailah sedikit.

"A-aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Boleh. Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?" Mungkin hanya sebatas mimpi bagi Kiba, Hinata mau menerima tawarannya. Tapi sungguh, ini bukanlah mimpi dimana Kiba akan bangun dan terbanyang oleh deretan mimpi yang mustahil.

"Kau sungguh mau pergi denganku malam ini?" Apakah sistem pendengaran Kiba mulai melemah?

"Sepertinya kau mendengar ucapanku tadi, Kiba." Kiba mengerjapkan matanya. Dan ia rasa ini bukanlah fatamorgana di pagi hari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh. Sampai jumpa!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mungkin itu adalah tindakan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

_Benar-benar polos._

.

.

Hinata memang tidak banyak kegiatan hari ini. Jarang sekali pukul 5 sore ia sudah berdiri didepan apartemennya. Oh, bukan. Apartemen yang ia sewa. Jangan ditanyakan, pukul 5 sore itu belum seberapa.

Ia membuka knop pintu putih yang ada didepannya.

"Tadaima." Dan kebiasaan Hinata, mengucapkan itu meskipun ia tahu tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Okaerinasai." Ah, ia lupa kalau sekarang ia tidak tinggal sendiri.

Naruto duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara olahraga. Tidak ketinggalan sebungkus kripik kentang besar berda di dekapannya.

"Hyuuga…" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata setelah itu…

"Hinata." Hinata memotong ucapannya dengan tegas.

Naruto memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Apa kau mempunyai makanan yang layak selain roti berjamur yang ada dikulkas?"

"Berjamur?" Ulang Hinata lagi. Memang sudah berapa lama Hinata tidak melihat bahkan membuka kulkasnya?

"Ya, berjamur. Dan itu sangat mengerikan. Kukira kau suka makan lumut juga." Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Naruto.

Hinata hendak melemparkan sepatu yang sedang ia lepaskan kearah Naruto.

"Wow, wow, wow. Easy, girl." Naruto mengangkat tangannya kebagian dadanya, tanda bahwa ia menyerah sebelum jejak sepatu bersarang diwajahnya.

"Aku bukan ibumu yang akan memberimu makan, bayi besar. Beli saja makanan di supermarket bawah." Ketus Hinata sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Naruto mendecak kesal. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang begitu sinis kepadanya. Naruto sudah terbiasa diperhatikan daripada diabaikan. Terutama oleh seorang gadis.

.

.

Hinata sudah bersiap dengan rok jeans diatas lutut dan kemeja biru langit yang sangat serasi jika dipadukan dengan warna rambut indigonya.

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah apel yang entah didapat dari mana dan menonton televisi menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar pintu berdecit.

"Kau mau keluar?" Itulah sapaan yang terdengar indera pendengaran Hinata saat ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya."

"Kau memang pantas dijuluki ratu es."

"Terserah. Mungkin aku akan kembali larut malam, jadi jangan coba-coba pura-pura tidak mendengarkan suara bel saat aku pulang nanti."

"Baik, nona muda. Kau puas?"

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya dan berlalu begiti saja meninggalkan Naruto sendiri diruang tengah.

Blaamm.

Tanda Hinata sudah benar-benr meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Astaga, gadis itu…" Gumam Naruto.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat itu. Yang jelas ada rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi hatinya mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya.

Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga Hinata menolak pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto? Apakah gadis ini tidak normal? Itulah sekelebat pertanyaan yang menghantui Naruto.

Tapi rasa lapar yang ia rasakan lebih besar daripada rasa penasarannya. Segera Naruto bergegas menuju supermarket yang dimaksud Hinata. Sebelumnya Naruto memang melihat supermarket disekitar apartemen mereka. Dengan langkah pasti ia keluar dari apartemen itu.

Karena apartemen mereka berada dilantai lima, tentu saja Naruto harus menggunakan jasa lift untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai dasar. Hanya sebatas mimpi dan jangan pernah berharap untuk terwujud. Naruto tidak akan pernah menggunakan lift.

Naruto sudah berdiri didasar sekarang. Nafasnya tidak begitu memburu setelah menuruni tangga lima lantai. Masih _menuruni _dan klimaksnya nanti setelah ia kembali dari supermarket. Ya, mendaki hingga lantai lima adalah klimaksnya.

Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju arah supermarket, ia menyipitkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Hinata dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak jabrik yang sedang membuka pintu mobil _Hyundai Equus _berwarna perak.

Tunggu, sepertinya ciri-ciri itu tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Kiba… Kiba!" teriak Naruto yang sekarang lupa ia sedang berdiri ditempat umum dan berteriak-teriak. Mengundang berpasang mata melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan "mengganggu".

Kiba, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh keasal suara. Seketika matanya melebar.

"Naruto…"

***TBC***

****Selesai juga chap2.. MUKJIZAT :D

reply to your reviews:

Zoccshan : arigatou.. ini update.. :) thx sarannya ya, sangat membantu ^^

Sara BluePink27 : uda ketemu khn jawabannya di chap ini? ^^ ini update, arigatou.. :)

Moeyoko-chan : arigatou.. :) ini update ^^

Mizukaze-hime : arigatou.. :) ini update.. ^^

Arunonymous : salam kenal.. :D arigatou :) ini update ^^

Lee Jinwu : arigatou.. :) bukannya konversasi itu percakapan ya?.. hehe thx sarannya :)

Hyuna T. : ini update.. :D

Guest : ini lanjut.. :D

Shinji-Gray :arigatou supportnya :D sangat membantu,, ini update :)

Natsu'kagami : Gorm biasanya nulis 9hal di .. Gorm gag ahli nulis panjang", tp ntr Gorm coba kok.. arigatou.. :D ini update

Night Parade : arigatou.. :) ini update ^^

Fathiyah : arigatou.. :) ini update ^^

maksi buat para reviewers :* sangat membangun buat Gorm.. :D

nb : **ngeflame tapi gag login = penecut+pecundang**


	3. Chapter 3

**How Does It Feel?**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**How Does It Feel? Belongs to Gorm Speir**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**OOC,abal,gaje,typo(s)**

**Review please.. :)**

**nb : NO FLAME ^^  
**

"Kiba… Kiba!" teriak Naruto yang sekarang lupa ia sedang berdiri ditempat umum dan berteriak-teriak. Mengundang berpasang mata melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan "mengganggu".

Kiba, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh keasal suara. Seketika matanya melebar.

"Naruto…" Desis Kiba. Seolah mata dan otaknya enggan bersinkronasi dengan baik.

Naruto melangkah cepat menghampiri Kiba berdiri. Hinata yang berdiri disebelah Kiba hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Kau benar Naruto?" Kiba memandang Naruto dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki dangan pandangan tak percaya.

"_Yeah. It's me, dude_." Naruto tak sanggup menahan senyum gembiranya.

"Astaga… Sudah berapa lama kau tidak menghubungiku?" Kiba memeluk singkat teman lamanya. Ya, sudah lama sekali mereka bertemu semenjak Naruto pindah ke Australia.

"Ehm." Hinata berdeham. Upaya untuk mengingatkan Naruto dan Kiba jika dirinya masih terpajang disebelah Kiba.

"Jadi kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya, dia sahabatku waktu SMP." Jawab Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian masih ingin bernostalgia sebaiknya lakukanlah didalam. Sangat mencurigakan melihat dua pemuda berpelukan ditempat umum seperti ini."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang seraya melayangkan pandangan dasar-tak-berperi-kemanusiaan pada Hinata.

"Kalian saling kenal juga?" Kiba menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak juga." Timpal Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

Jangan tanya Naruto tidak memperhatikan cara Kiba memandang Hinata. Tentu saja ia masih ingat sifat sahabat SMPnya itu. Dan hanya lewat satu pandangan saja, Naruto menyadari jika Kiba menyukai Hinata.

Merasa tidak enak jika Naruto akan menggagalkan acara kencan Kiba, Naruto mencoba pergi secara halus dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Ah, aku harus ke supermarket. Nikmatilah acara kencan kalian." Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba. Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah membuat Kiba mati kutu didepan Hinata.

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa geli melihat sifat sahabatnya yang belum hilang. Malang bagi Kiba karena sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang bisa menghadapi Hinata _tanpa _ada kesulitan.

"Ehm… Baiklah, Naruto. Sampai jumpa lagi." Itu adalah kata terakhir Kiba sebelum _Hyundai Equus _nya melesat menjauh dari gedung apartemen itu bersama Hinata.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berkendara mengantarkan Kiba dan Hinata ke sebuah restoran bernuansa klasik. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kiba dan Hinata memasuki restoran berornamen rumah kayu.

Mereka memesan tempat duduk yang berada didekat jendela dan memesan makanan kepada seorang _waitress._

"Well, terimakasih untuk makan malam yang sangat mewah ini." Hinata membuka topik pembicaraan, setelah suasana canggung dirasanya sangat menyebalkan, tidak lupa dengan seulas senyum sebagai etika tentunya.

"Tidak semewah itu, Hinata. Tapi, sama-sama."

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Kiba tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana sedangkan Hinata memang sudah sifatnya yang tidak banyak bicara.

"Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Naruto?" Bagus, Kiba. Kau berhasil melelehkan suasana sunyi seperti dikuburan.

Sejenak Hinata menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

_Aku harus menjawab apa?_

Ya, Hinata. Kau harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin kau menjawab _"Aku tinggal satu atap dengannya."_ Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, bukan?

Tangan Hinata menggenggam kuat sendok dan garpu yang berada dikedua tangannya. Baru kali ini Hinata kelimpungan didepan Kiba.

Kening Kiba berkerut menanggapi reaksi Hinata yang kelihatan pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Tanya Kiba khawatir.

_Tentu saja apa-apa._

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Naruto adalah tetangga baruku di apartemen." Alasan yang bagus, Hinata.

"Oh, begitu ya. sudah berapa lama dia kembali ke Jepang?"

"Sekitar dua hari."

"Dua hari? Tapi sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengannya. Terlihat dari cara kalian berbicara tadi." Selamat, Kiba. Untuk pertama kalinya kau membuat Hinata kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Kami tidak sedekat itu, Kiba." Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika Kiba meresponnya hanya dengan anggukan kecil.

Makan malan yang mengesankan karena Hinata harus kelimpungan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba yang sangat logis mengenai dia dan Naruto tapi seperti racun yang siap mengantarnya ke atas sana.

Bagaimana jadinya jika Kiba tahu gadis yang disukainya tinggal satu apartemen dengan sahabat lamanya. Apakah pemuda itu masih bisa hidup?

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam Hinata sudah berdiri didepan apartemen dan menekan tombol berwarna merah disamping pintu putih apartemennya.

Terdengar bunyi bel setelah ia menekan tombol merah tersebut. Selang beberapa detik terdengar derap langkah menuju pintu.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan celana abu-abu panjang dan kaos longgar berlengan panjang berwarna putih. Ah, tidak lupa dengan rambut pirang acak-acakannya.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan paksa. Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat sangat… _mempesona_.

Tunggu, pikiran aneh apa lagi yang terlintas di kepala Hinata?

"Kenapa bengong? Kau tidak mau masuk?" Suara baritone itu menarik Hinata kembali ke alam sadar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau tubuh besarmu itu menghalangi pintu?" Dan berikan tepuk tangan bagi Nona Hyuuga karena ia selalu saja menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Dengan segera Naruto bergeser, memberi Hinata jalan. Dan tentu saja Hinata langsung menerobos masuk dengan angkuhnya.

"Bagaimana makan malammu dengan Kiba?" Naruto menutup kembali pintu apartemen dan mengikuti jejak Hinata yang masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Tidak baik." Jawab Hinata yang sudah duduk di sofa coklat di ruang tamu sambil melepas sepatu _high heels_nya.

"Tidak baik? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengambil tempat duduk didepan Hinata.

"Temanmu itu menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak sebenarnya." Kini Hinata menyandarkan dirinya disofa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Merilekskan jutaan saraf yang mulai kaku ditubuhnya sejak makan malam tadi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia menanyakan bagaimana aku bertemu denganmu, kenapa aku kelihatan sudah akrab denganmu dan sebagainya."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku menjawab kau adalah tetanggaku. Aku harap kau setuju dengan jawaban yang kuberikan pada Kiba." Hinata memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ternyata makan malam ini sungguh melelahkan otak dan jiwanya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Lalu Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Hinata ketika ia hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak, nanti saja. Kau tidurlah. Wajahmu mengerikan kalau kelelahan."

Bletak. Jitakan panas mampir ke kepala kuning Naruto.

"Sakit tahu! Kau kejam sekali!" protes Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mengenaskan.

"Kalau kau membuatku jengkel, aku akan melemparmu dari jendala." Ketus Hinata dan…

Blaamm.

Dia menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Hinata terjaga. Ia merenggangkan tangannya keatas sambil sesekali menguap. Diliriknya benda berwarna ungu berbentuk hati yang ada di atas meja disebelah ranjangnya.

Masih pukul setengah satu dini hari.

Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Walau sebenarnya ia enggan untuk turun dari ranjang empuknya, tapi ia benar-benar kehausan untuk saat ini.

Ia membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar, televisi yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya menyala dan tampak pula kepala kuning yang menggunakan lengan sofa merah itu sebagai bantalan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Hinata.

Yang ditanya mendongkakkan kepalanya, untuk menatap mata _amethyst _lawan bicaranya.

"Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Aku haus." Hinata berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas demi mendapatkan sebotol air putih dingin.

"Demi Tuhan, kau punya obat tidur? Aku benar-benar tersiksa tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari." Keluh Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger dikursi bar dapur.

"Insomnia? Sayang sekali aku tidak punya obat tidur, Naruto. Mungkin segelas susu hangat akan membuatmu lebih baik. Mau kubuatkan?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Hinata perhatian?

"Hentikan ekpresimu yang seperti itu, Naruto." Nah, ternyata Hinata masih seperti Hinata yang ia kenal selama dua hari belakangan.

"_Fine_. Baiklah, tolong ya, Hinata." Naruto menampilkan senyuman yang, oh, menurut Hinata sangat manis.

Sepertinya pikiran Hinata mulai tercemar sejak dua hari bersama Naruto. Sagera Hinata berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Tunggulah di ruang tengah." Pinta, ah tidak, perintah Hinata pada Naruto.

Hinata mencengkram erat kain bagian dadanya. Kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul didadanya? Kenapa Hinata menahan nafas ketika melihat senyuman itu?

.

.

Hinata menyodorkan secangkir susu hangat kepada Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak meresponnya?

Hinata menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Tepat, Naruto ternyata sudah tidur. Entah kenapa, sudut bibir Hinata terangkat naik keatas. Saat ini Hinata hanya ingin tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang _terlihat _polos saat tidur.

"Coba kau setenang ini kalau bangun." Hinata menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut yang tersampir dipunggung sofa. Mungkin tadi Naruto yang meletakkannya.

Dan sejak malam itu, degup jantung Hinata entah mengapa berdetak dengan frekuensi yang tidak normal setiap berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ada perasaan aneh yang ia belum ketahui apa dan kenapa perasaan itu ada. Mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab tentang semua kegundahan Hinata.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Seperti biasa, Hinata menyesap kopi hangatnya diatas kursi bar yang ada di dapur.

Naruto? Tentu saja Naruto sudah bangun sebelum Hinata bangun. Salahkan insomnia yang selalu menyiksanya itu.

"Hinata, temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku rindu sekali dengan kota ini. Tapi aku selalu tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan." Ya, sejak satu bulan terakhir Naruto memang tidak punya waktu. Tujuan utama Naruto pulang ke Jepang untuk mengurus sesuatu, bukan? Dan sesuatu itu memaksa Naruto untuk sibuk salama satu bulan terakhir terakhir.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak punya waktu seperti itu, tuan super sibuk?" Hinata berusaha _menyembunyikan _rona merah dipipinya yang selalu hadir saat Naruto mengajaknya bicara selama sebulan ini. Oh, ayolah Hinata. Siapa yang lebih polos, kau atau Kiba?

"Aku harus mengurus anak cabang perusahaan ayahku, nona super menyebalkan." Balas Naruto yang tentu saja tidak mau kalah dengan Hinata.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Hinata meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis.

"Ke pantai." Jawab Naruto sumringah. Berharap Hinata akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku juga tidak ada kegiatan."

_Apa keputusanku benar?_

"Aku ingin melihat _sunset_."

.

.

Pukul empat sore. Hinata sudah bersiap dengan _dress_ pantai berwarna putih yang mungkin bisa melelehkan tulang-tulang para pemuda yang melihatnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto langsung melongo melihat Hinata yang kelihatan begitu manis.

"K-kau kenapa?" Melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki ternyata membuat Hinata gugup juga.

"A-ah, tidak. Ayo berangkat." Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Astaga, kenapa mereka berdua menjadi gagap?

Dan Naruto mengenakan kaos santai berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_, tampak begitu _casual_.

Meskipun sudah sebulan mereka tinggal bersama-bukan-satu atap lebih tepat, Naruto tetap merasa asing jika ia bersama Hinata.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia mulai memperhatikan Hinata. Cara gadis itu merapikan rambutnya, cara gadis itu menarik nafas, cara gadis itu mengedipkan mata, cara gadis itu berjalan, cara gadis itu tersenyum meskipun itu jarang dilihatnya, cara gadis itu berbicara dan semuanya. Tapi ada sesuatu dihati Naruto yang mengatakan Naruto tidak dapat menjangkau gadis itu. Dan itu yang membuat Naruto merasa asing.

Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangnya dari gadis itu. dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto. Terpesona karena seorang gadis. Selama ini hanya gadis-gadis yang terpesona padanya. Tapi sekarang seolah dunianya terbalik.

"…to, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak. Suara yang berasal dari bibir mungil Hinata membuyarkan semua hal yang ada di benak Naruto, _tentang dirinya._

"A-apa, Hinata?" Ini bukan seperti dirimu, Naruto.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan dari tadi, Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah ribuan kali memanggilmu. Apa telingamu kemasukan bantal?"

_Kau yang memasuki setiap organ di tubuhku, Hinata._

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Kita ke pantai jalan kaki?" Ketus Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita naik mobilku." Naruto berjalan kearah parkiran bawah tanah mendahului Hinata.

"Kau punya mobil? Aku tidak tahu." Hnata mnegikuti langkah Naruto yang beberapa meter berada didepannya.

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak memperhatikan." Naruto menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. Tidak memperhatikan, katanya.

Mungkin Hinata memang tidak begitu memperhatikan Naruto, tapi setidaknya jangan ucapkan itu. Karena saat ini hati Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Emosi karena hal sepele bukan sifat Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi pemuda yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya saat ini sangat pintar membuat emosi Hinata naik turun.

Dan apakah kau sadar akan hal itu, Naruto?

"Ayo masuk." Hinata menurut dan langsung memasuki mobil itu. Naruto menutup pintu mobil disebelah Hinata, kemudian ia berjalan memutar depan mobil hingga akhirnya ia duduk disebelah balik kursi kemudi.

"_Sunset, we're coming_." Seringai Naruto sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil sudah melaju. Membelah jalanan kota Konoha.

***TBC***

****huaaaa, 3chapter slese kuranglebih seminggu :D #sujudsujud

ini semua berkat para reviewers yg selalu ngasi semangat buat Gorm..

terimakasih BANYAK :*

kalian semua yang jadi inspirasi Gorm.. :)

Gorm punya pertanyaan nih, jawab lewat review ya ^^. kalian maunya "How Does It Feel?" ini selesai dalam berapa chapter?

klo menurut kalian alur fict ini bertele-tele ntr Gorm singkat deh.. :)

*Gorm tunggu selalu review yang membangun dari para readers, arigatou, minna-san.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**How Does It Feel?**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

"**How Does It Feel?" Belongs to Gorm Speir**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**OOC,abal,gaje,typo(s)**

**Review please.. **

.

.

.

.

"_Sunset, we're coming_." Seringai Naruto sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil sudah melaju. Membelah jalanan kota Konoha.

.

.

Sunyi. Hanya kata satu yang mampu menggambarkan suasana didalam mobil sport yang sedang melaju itu. Kedua manusia yang sedang sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing malah membuat suasana sunyi ini terasa mencekam. Hingga akhirnya si lelaki aktif yang mulai terganggu dengan suasana ini membuka suara.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Ia menoleh ke arah satu-satunya penumpang yang sedang duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus bicara?" Tanyanya dingin. Tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa artinya. Antara putus asa dan juga jengkel kenapa diciptakan gadis es seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau membuat suasana di mobilku seperti kuburan." Sejenak Hinata menatap Naruto, lalu kembali terfokus dengan pamandangan di luar jendela mobil.

"Lalu?"

_Oh, Tuhan…_

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita sudah sudah sampai." Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya, dengan satu gerakan ia keluar dari mobil. Mau tidak mau Hinata menyusulnya. Apa lagi pilihan yang ia punya selain keluar dari mobil sport biru Naruto yang mewah.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang malakukan gerakan aneh dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, manusia aneh?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang akan ia lontarkan ketika ia melihat alien.

"Menikmati hidup." Jawab Naruto santai sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata. Detik kemudian, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju bibir pantai yang terbentang didepannya.

Hinata hanya memandangi Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepan lelaki satu ini. Naruto selalu bisa membalas kata-kata dingin dan sikap dingin Hinata dengan kata-kata santai dan juga sikap yang acuh. Naruto sudah kebal dengan sikap seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan Naruto satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa melakukan itu. Apakah itu menjamin?

"Mau sampai kapan bengong disitu, nona?"

"Ah…" Hinata tersentak dan segera berjalan kearah Naruto dengan langkah canggung.

Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan hal bodoh, Hinata.

Naruto sudah duduk manis diatas hamparan pasir keemasan. Memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara segar sebanyak paru-parunya dapat menampung. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang laut yang luas.

"Bukankah dunia ini indah?" Gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Hinata sontak menoleh kearah Naruto.

_Dunia ini indah?_

"Itu hanya sebuah kamuflase belaka." Balas Hinata ditambah senyum miris yang menghiasi wajah jelitanya.

"Karena kau hanya melihat dunia hanya dengan satu sisi. Kau belum menjamah dan menikmati keseluruhan sisinya yang menakjubkan."

"Kau terlalu menikmati hidup, Namikaze Naruto." Kini giliran Hinata yang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan angin senja yang mempermainkan rambut _indigo_-nya.

"Dan kau terlalu menganggap semuanya harus dijalani dengan '_benar', _Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hahaha… Sepertinya aku benar." Sambung Naruto lagi lengkap dengan tawa khasnya.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau lebih mengenalku daripada diriku sendiri." Hinata menatap sinis lelaki berambut mentari yang ada disebelahnya.

Itu sangat menusuk. Baik kata-katanya maupun tatapannya. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua reaksi Hinata yang sudah ia perkirakan.

"Aku mengawasimu, Hinata."

_Apa? Naruto mengawasiku? Kenapa?_

"Kalau dibenakmu bertanya 'kenapa', itu karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang mengacuhkanku." Jawab Naruto santai, seolah ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran Hinata. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dangan tatapan tak percaya untuk seorang Naruto.

"Hanya alasan itukah kau mengawasiku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi _miss curious?_"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan hentikan kata-katamu yang bertele-tele itu, Naruto."

"Kau akan tahu." Tatapan menggoda Naruto ternyata mampu membuat nafas Hinata lenyap sesaat. Sungguh ia ingin berteriak dan memaki Naruto yang dengan mudahnya bisa mempengaruhinya. Sungguh ia ingin memukul orang juga karena sikap Naruto yang tidak bisa ia tebak.

"Aku menyerah. Terserah katamu saja." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara untuk berlindung dari semua perasaannya yang aneh ini ketika ia berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu. Apa kau kerabat Neji Hyuuga? Sepertinya iya. Dilihat dari marga dan juga mata kalian yang sama. Sama-sama dingin seperti es maksudku. Hahaha…" Canda Naruto.

Buuuk.

Hadiah berupa jitakan yang mesra mendarat dikepala kuning Naruto.

"Aaaw, sakit! Kau ini wanita atau algojo sih?!" Protes Naruto.

"Jaga ucapanmu atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu." Geram Hinata. "Kau kenal _Nii-san?"_

"Neji adalah teman kuliahku di Australia." Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Tanganmu terbuat dari besi ya? Kepalaku serasa mau pecah." Omelan Naruto ternyata masih berlanjut.

"Begitukah? Kenapa baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Aku baru ingat sekarang. Dia kakak kandungmu?"

"Bukan. Sepupu."

Dan obrolan yang awalnya tidak ada menjadi meluas hingga ke topik yang tidak jelas. Saat itu Naruto melihat sosok Hinata yang berbeda. Hinata yang menampakkan emosinya. Marah, jengkel, tertawa, tersenyum dan masih banyak lagi. Dan itu semua membuat Naruto terpana. Sosok Hinata yang belum diketahuinya. Sosok Hinata yang tersembunyi dan tidak diketahui siapapun.

"…to, Naruto!" Teriakan itu menarik Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa?"

"Aneh melihatmu bengong seperti itu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

"Suasana yang mana maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Perutku lapar." Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengibaskan pasir yang menempel dibagian belakang celananya.

Hinata mengerjit, " Kau aneh." Kemudian Hinata mengikuti gerakan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan pantai yang mulai jingga oleh senja.

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung menyapa kota itu. Mentari pun nampaknya enggan menampilkan keagungan sinarnya.

Dikamar yang masih gelap itu, tersungkur lelaki yang dengan tidak indahnya terlentang diatas tempat tidur yang selimutnya sudah teronggok dilantai. Tampaknya udara dingin membuatnya betah terus berada di 'gua'nya itu.

Rrrrrr…rrrrrrr..rrrrrrrr

Malang bagi _handphone_ sang lelaki karena getarannya pun tak sampai menjangkau pendengarannya.

Kreekk

Pintu kayu coklat kamar itu terbuka perlahan dan terdapat gadis yang berkuncir kuda dan memakai kaos oblong dan celana panjang berjalan perlahan.

"Dasar kelelawar…" gerutunya sambil menekan saklar lampu.

"Naruto, bangun. Kau tidak dapat jatah sarapan kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto yang terkapar seperti mayat.

Hanya erangan lirih yang menjadi sambutan sang empunya tubuh. Lagi,Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto sedikit lebih keras.

"Bantu aku belanja, Naruto! Diluar mendung! Aku butuh tumpangan mobilmu!" Geram Hinata sambil menarik-narik kaos orange yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto.

"Kuncinya ada dimeja. Kau belanja sendiri saja. Pakailah mobilku. Aku masih ingin tidur." Dan akhirnya Naruto membalas ocehan Hinata dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil!" Satu pukulan bantal sukses menarik setengah jiwa Naruto yang masih tersangkut di alam mimpi.

"Astaga, Hinata! Tidak bisakah kau melihat hidupku tenang sehari saja?!" Naruto duduk dengan tidak sabar diatas kasurnya.

"Tidak." Kata Hinata sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan bantal, lagi, dan pergi meninggalkan sejuta gerutuan dari manusia kuning yang sedang ingin memakan orang saat ini. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Naruto pagi itu.

.

.

.

Ah, sepertinya perjalanan menuju tempat perjalanan terasa sangat panjang. Kedua penumpang mobil bungkam. Hinata yang sengaja menyibukkan kedua mata _amethyst_nya dan Naruto yang dari keluar apartemen sudah cemberut. Naruto kesal karena waktu istirahat yang jarang-jarang ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini direnggut begitu saja oleh gadis yang ada disebelahnya ini. Tapi, anehya Naruto tidak bisa marah didepan gadis yang satu ini. Padahal biasanya ia akan meledak seperti beruang yang gagal berhibernasi jika ada yang berani mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Apa aku perlu membelikanmu lollipop agar kau berhenti mengerutkan keningmu seperti itu?" Ucap Hinata, pada akhirnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Terdengar seperti orang yang sedang merasa bersalah. Hanya perasaannya atau memang Hinata merasa bersalah atas kejadian konyol tadi pagi?

Andai Naruto tahu jika Hinata merasa bersalah, meski jauh dalam lubuk hati Hinata sangat amat enggan mengucapkannya secara langsung, mungkin Naruto akan berteriak kegirangan. Tapi itu hanya pengadaian.

"Hei, kau sungguh-sungguh ingin kubelikan lollipop?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan dahi berkerut mengarahkan pandangannya pada 'sang sopir'.

"Belikan aku lollipop rasa ramen."

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, anak manis."

.

.

.

"Hei, kau akan memasak apa? Kenapa membeli sayuran sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruto panik ketika Hinata memasukkan banyak sakali sayur kedalam troli yan didorong Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak suka sayur?"

"_At all_." Balas Naruto sambil mengembalikan sayuran yang dimasukkan Hinata ke tempat semula.

"Hinata? Naruto?" suara itu menyentakkan kedua orang yang sedang berebut sayuran itu. Hinata dan Naruto serentak memalingkan kepala untuk melihat pemilik suara yang familiar bagi mereka. Dan berdirilah seorang lelaki berambut coklat jabrik sedang menggendong anak anjing berbulu putih menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut.

Serasa jantung Naruto dan Hinata jatuh kelantai ketika tahu siapa yang memanggil mereka.

"H-hai, Kiba. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto balas menyapa dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak?

"Aku sedang membeli makanan anjing untuk Akamaru." Kiba berjalan mendekati kedua makhluk yang sedang menyusun berbagai alasan di kepala masing-masing.

"Jadi… apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Belanja bersama untuk makan malam?" Tersirat nada tidak suka terlontar dari tenggorkan Kiba dan Naruto menyadari itu. Bukan satu dua tahun mereka bersahabat bukan? Meski beberapa tahun terpisah, tapi Naruto masih mengingat semua kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kami hanya kebetulan berpapasan di apartemen dan belanja bersama, Kiba." Jelas atau lebih tepatnya kilah Hinata. Tidakkah kau berpikir apa yang akan Kiba rasakan kalau ia mengetahui semuanya, Hinata?

"Begitukah?"

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Tolong, siapa saja, kedua makhluk ini tidak pandai berakting.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari daging salmon. Sampai jumpa kalian berdua." Dan seperti sebelumnya, Hinata sepertinya sudah terlatih untuk berkilah dan menghindar dari masalah.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Balas Kiba.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Hinata, Naruto." Kata Kiba setelah Hinata menjauh.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sungguh, ia tidak kaget dengan kata, oh bukan, todongan lebih tepatnya, dari Kiba.

"Hanya orang buta yang tidak tertarik padanya, bukan?" kalimat retoris Naruto ini justru membuat Kiba menjadi waspada. Ya, memang hanya orang buta yang tidak dapat melihat pesona anggun sang gadis Hyuuga yang sangat tersurat itu.

"Jangan kau dekati dia. Aku yakin dari awal kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Hinata. Dan aku sangat mengerti dirimu, Naruto. Jika kau bermaksud hanya mempermainkanya seperti gadis-gadis cantik yang dengan mudahnya kau permainkan dulu, kau akan sangat menyesal, Naruto." Raut serius Kiba sungguh membuat Naruto terkejut. Kiba tidak sekedar memperingatkannya, tapi juga mengancam Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Kiba begitu serius didepan Naruto. Apakah gadis ini begitu berharga bagi Kiba hingga Naruto yang notabene sahabat karibnya sendiri tidak boleh menyentuh gadis ini?

"Wow wow wow, ini seperti bukan dirimu, Kiba. Apakah Hinata begitu penting untukmu hingga kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" Tersirat kekecewaan di wajah Naruto. Ia kecewa karena sahabatnya kini lebih memilih seorang gadis daripada dirinya. Sahabatnya.

"Ya, dia sangat penting." Jawab Kiba tegas. Tanpa mengurangi sinar matanya yang menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto mendengus tak percaya, "Jadi kau melupakan Shion dengan mudahnya?"

.

.

.

"Astaga, hari ini benar-benar menegangkan." Ucap Hinata sambil memasukkan sayuran, daging dan berbagai bahan makanan lain kedalam kulkas.

"Ya, sangat menegangkan." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kiba?" Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa, nona. Sepertinya kau harus memasak sekarang. Perutku sudah meraung-raung, kau tahu?"

Hinata yang sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi dengan wajah jengkel dan berjalan lagi kearah kulkas.

"Kau menyuruhku seolah kau adalah raja disini. Menyebalkan." Katanya sambil mengelurkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas.

Naruto terkikik pelan, "Hei, kau belum membelikanku lollipop."

.

.

.

"Ah, kenyangnya…" Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa sangat penuh, "Rupanya kau calon istri yang baik. Hahaha…"

Kau sungguh tidak bisa membaca situasi Naruto. Kata-katamu bisa membuat gadis indigo ini mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"K-kau berbicara terlalu jauh, kuning." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas jika harus berlama-lama berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Hei, kau berhutang satu lollipop padaku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bersandar dikursi dan tak mampu menggerakkan badannya karena kekenyangan.

"Kau mau mandi?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya, badanku gerah setelah memasak." Jawabnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Kini Naruto berpindah posisi. Sofa yang empuk dan acara televisi dihari libur sungguh memanjakan dirinya. Sejenak entah kenapa ia tak ingin memikirkan semua hal yang Kiba katakan tadi pagi. Bukan dalam artian ia tak ingin mendengarkan ucapan Kiba, tapi ia sendiri bingung terhadap perasaannya pada Hinata. Apakah salah jika ia munyukai seorang gadis? Mungkin salah jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang telah merebut hati sahabatnya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari pula.

Ting tong

Dentingan bel itu meyentakkan pikiran Naruto yang kalut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya terjebak dalam masalah yang konyol dan mencemari tiap mili otaknya.

Ting tong

"Naruto, tolong buka pintunya!" teriak Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto melangkah dengan malas dan perlahan membuka pintu putih yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naruto?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Kiba kini berdiri tegak didepannya. Seperti tadi pagi, lengkap dengan pandangan terkejut pula.

"Kiba?"

"Siapa, Naruto?" oh, Hinata. Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Setelah tahu siapa yang megunjungi rumahnya, handuk yang ia pegang merosot begitu saja.

Tiga orang yang sedang berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

*TBC*

*ndongkak ke atas sambil senyum miris* ini fict apaan?

astaga, maap ya readers klo fictnya gag layak, entah kenapa Gorm rasa fict ini kok jelek banget.. huuhuhu.. *nangis meraung-raung

maap Gorm lama updatenya, Gorm lg sibuk persiapan UNAS nih.. T.T

buat reviewers, GORM BENER-BENER BERTERIMAKASIH BUAT REVIEWNYA.. :D

itu sangat menyemangati Gorm..

maap Gorm ndak bisa bales satu-satunya.. :(

tp review kalian bener-bener jadi nafas buat fict Gorm yg abal ini..

ohya, ada salah satu reviewer yg tanya mobil yg dipake Naruto itu jenis apa, nah mobilnya Naruto itu **Bugatti Veyron**.. :D

sekian deh, omelan gag penting Gorm..

seperti biasa, Gorm meminta dengan sepenuh hati buat di **REVIEW.. :D**

**SEE YA.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gorm Speir present...

**How Does It Feel?**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

"**How Does It Feel?" Belongs to Gorm Speir**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**OOC,abal,gaje,typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, OF COURSE DON'T READ!**

**Review please.. **

.

.

.

"Kiba?"

"Siapa, Naruto?" oh, Hinata. Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Setelah tahu siapa yang megunjungi rumahnya, handuk yang ia pegang merosot begitu saja.

Tiga orang yang sedang berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Kiba yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pandangan yang _sedikit _kecewa. Terbesit perasaan tidak rela menghampiri hatinya. Karena apa? Sudah jelas, bukan?

"Mmm… b-begini K-Kiba…" sambung Naruto dengan gugup.

"Hentikan berbicara gagap seperti itu, Naruto. Itu sangat memalukan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto." O, oh… Kiba mulai berkata sinis pada Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah siap perang.

Naruto menghela nafas kesal. Ia kesal karena Kiba mulai menyulut emosinya. Ia kesal karena pamannya menawarkan apartemen ini padanya dan dengan mudahnya ia terima tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu. Ia kesal karena sekarang ia terjebak dalam keadaan rumit dimana sahabatnya menyukai gadis yang _tinggal dengannya._

"Paman Kakashi menawariku apartemen untuk kutinggali sementara waktu dan ternyata apartemen ini sudah berpenghuni sebelumnya," Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Kiba di dapur.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tubuh Kiba menegang mendengar nama Kakashi terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Meskipun hanya masa lalu, tapi masa lalu masih berbekas, bukan?

Kiba berusaha dengan keras menahan diri, dihembuskannya nafas dengan perlahan, "Jadi singkatnya kalian tinggal bersama?" Sungguh, Kiba benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya." Jawaban tegas yang berasal dari seorang gadis yang tengah membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kopi.

"Kau serius, Hinata? Tinggal satu atap dengan Naruto?" Kiba mulai melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang meninggi. Hinata cukup terkejut karena selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Kiba begitu emosional.

"Ya." jawaban yang singkat, lagi, yang ditujukan untuk Inuzuka Kiba dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Hinata. Kenapa Hinata begitu menganggap semuanya enteng? Kenapa Hinata seolah tidak memikirkankan perasaannya? Apakah Kiba lupa kalau orang yang ada didepannya adalah Hyuuga Hinata?

"Kiba, aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau bukan _body guard_-ku dan aku sudah besar. Aku pikir aku tidak perlu melaporkan apapun yang aku lakukan padamu, Kiba." Ya Tuhan, perkataan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat Kiba dan Naruto tercengang.

Ya, memang benar. Siapa Kiba hingga Hinata harus melaporkan semuanya pada Kiba yang _tidak _mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata, kecuali teman dan hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih dan jangan berharap lebih.

"Hinata, kau keterlaluan." Kini Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

Hinata menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Naruto berpikir ulang, apa yang dikatakannya salah?

"Oh, jadi kau punya cara yang lebih baik? Begitu?" Tunggu, kenapa sekarang Naruto dan Hinata berdebat? Tidakkah mereka sadar jika masih ada Kiba yang terpajang di sofa?

"Cukup, Hinata. Kau mulai terbawa emosi. Tidak ada apapun diantara kami, Kiba." Jelas Naruto dan kepada Hinata dan Kiba bergantian.

"Oh, ayolah… Kenapa kau sangat peduli sekali dengan hubunganku dan Naruto, Kiba?"

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Ya, kenapa Kiba sangat mempedulikannya?

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Tidakkah kau sadar, Hinata?!" Kiba membentak Hinata. Membuat detak jantung Hinata, tak terkecuali Naruto, berhenti sesaat.

Setelah bentakkan itu, Kiba langsung meninggalkan apartemen dan membanting pintu depan, tentu saja dengan emosi yang meradang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga melakukan tindakan yang sangat _frontal _itu. Mungkin saja setan anjing sedang merasukinya. _Who knows?_

.

.

.

Kini Kiba melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor apartemen itu. Ingin rasanya ia melompat ke sebuah lubang dan dengan seketika akan melenyapkannya saat itu juga. Kenapa bisa ia terbawa emosi dan mengatakan hal itu, dengan keras pula, pada Hinata dan Naruto juga.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto dan Hinata masih terdiam sepeninggal Kiba. Hinata dan Naruto terlampau terkejut dengan pernyataan Kiba. Hinata masih merasa belum bisa menjamah bumi dengan telapak kakinya. Ia serasa diawang-awang, bukan dalam artian senang, tidak. Melainkan ini bukan yang ia inginkan. Bukan ini.

Sedangkan Naruto, hatinya terasa nyeri. Baru pertama kali ini ia sakit hati karena sahabatnya menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis. Mungkin Naruto terlalu –maaf- bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya yang sudah berkembang. Dan sekarang ia hanya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, namun sayangnya bukan.

"Sepertinya masalah ini harus segera diluruskan." Kata Naruto memecah keheningan. Kini ia bersandar pada sofa merah marun di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di kursi bar yang ada di dapur.

"Sudahlah. Semua akan semakin keruh jika kita meluruskannya kalau Kiba masih emosi. Lebih baik aku yang bicara berdua dengannya. Ini masalahku dan Kiba, Naruto." Tidak! Naruto malah semakin kalut dengan kata-kata Hinata. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata becara berdua dengan Kiba. Tidak akan.

"Tidak. Kita harus bicara bertiga." Bantah Naruto. Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya 'kenapa' namun entah kenapa ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan pergi ke kantor ayahku." Naruto bangkit kembali dan menggambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja dapur.

"Kau akan pulang malam?" Oh, Hinata. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu seperti kau menanyakannya kepada suamimu? Dan sayangnya Hinata tidak peka dalam hal itu.

Jujur, Naruto merasa senang Hinata menanyakan hal itu padanya. Setidaknya Hinata perhatian padanya. Walau hanya sedikit –setidaknya itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi akan memutar knop pintu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum yang ,oh Tuhan, membuat kaki Hinata serasa meleleh.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kemudian Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hinata berdecak kesal. Dengan satu gerakan, ia membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu yang -untung saja- empuk. Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Kau tahu kenapa Hinata kesal?

Karena Naruto hanya mengatakan '_aku tidak tahu' _dan berlalu begitu saja. Terlebih lagi pernyataan Kiba yang terang-terang. Didepan Naruto pula. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka jika Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiba padanya. Entah kenapa ia juga tidak suka jika Naruto pergi seperti angin seperti tadi.

Oh, Tuhan… Pikiran Hinata memang sudah tercemar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Pikirannya terlalu keruh. Keruh oleh semacam perasaan aneh terhadap si makhluk kuning.

Lagi, ia menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya. Ia menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, pirang?" Desisnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung menyapa Hinata. Mau tidak mau ia harus bangun dari sofa dan bersiap-siap ke kampus.

Sofa?

Ya, sofa. Dua hari ini Hinata tidak bisa tidur dan entah ia sadar atau tidak, ia menunggu seseorang hingga ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Dan sayangnya orang yang _tidak sengaja _ia tunggu tidak kunjung pulang.

Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Ia menghela nafas, lagi, dan untuk ribuan kalinya beberapa hari ini. Penyebabnya tetap satu orang yang sama, Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata bingung. Kenapa ia yang biasanya apatis terhadap lelaki jadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya?

Apa? Jatuh cinta? Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum lama kau kenal.

"Arghhh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Hinata berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Berharap guyuran air dingin mampu membuat otaknya yang tercemar polusi yang bernama Namikaze Naruto bersih kembali.

.

.

.

Ah, benar saja. Saat Hinata akan meninggalkan gedung apartemennya, gerimis tak segan-segan lagi membasahi tanah dengan jutaan air matanya. Hinata berdecak kesal. Dengan sebal ia membuka resleting tas coklatnya dan mengambil payung lipat berwarna ungu muda. Dan satu hal lagi, Hinata benci hujan.

Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah ia mulai membelah gerimis pagi itu. Nasib mujur tampaknya tak selalu berpihak pada gadis manis ini. Diseberang jalan terdapat mobil mewah _Hyundai Equus _dengan pemiliknya yang mengenakan payung hitam untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan. Dan Hinata melihat itu.

"Hinata!" panggilan ini yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah melihat Kiba yang menunggunya. Tapi saraf motorik Hinata sepertinya enggan untuk menyapa bahkan pilihan yang ia ambil adalah _pura-pura _tidak melihat Kiba. Hinata jengah.

Derap langkah Kiba ditengah jalanan yang becek karena hujan tertangkap indera pendengaran Hinata. Dengan enggan Hinata memutar kepalanya demi melihat pemuda berambut coklat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan sinis meluncur dari bibir tipis Hinata.

"Menjemputmu." Jawab Kiba santai sambil tersenyum. Meski, jujur, hatinya sedikit perih.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, Kiba. Kau tak usah repot-repot." Hinata hendak meninggalkan Kiba begitu saja jika tidak ada tangan besar yang mencengkram lengan kirinya. Tidak keras, namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata tak beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

"Masuklah ke mobilku. Kumohon." Suara lirih Kiba disertai dengan tatapan mata yang tersirat dengan jelas kesedihan dan harapan membuat Hinata sesak. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan Kiba.

Kiba berjalan mendahuli Hinata dan membukaan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Lalu kiba berjalan memutar didepan mobilnya dan, yah, sekarang telah duduk disebelah Hinata.

Diam. Hanya itu yang terjadi didalam mobil Kiba. Tak ada yang memecah keheningan dan nampaknya mereka masih enggan untuk membuka suara. Hinata yang sedang menyibukkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil demi melihat ribuan tetesan air yang dijatukan dari langit dan Kiba yang bersandar dikursi kemudi dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ah, benar-benar suasana yang rumit.

"Berbicaralah, Kiba." Akhirnya suara lembut namun tegas yang Hinata ciptakan memecah keheningan didalam mobil itu.

Kiba menoleh kearah Hinata sekilas kemudian ia memalingkan kepalanya lagi kedepan dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu sukses menyentakkan Hinata. Hinata seperti tertusuk pedang tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia tidak menduga Kiba menanyakan hal itu. Dan lebih dari itu semua, Hinata menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. _Apakah aku menyukai Naruto?_

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apakah terlalu sulit untukmu setelah kebohongan yang kau buat, Hyuuga Hinata?" Kiba tersenyum meskipun dengan jelas tersurat kepedihan dan kekecewaan didalamnya.

Oh, Hinata seolah kehilangan jantungnya.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap Kiba. Kenapa? Karena sekarang Hinata sangat amat merasa bersalah. Setelah tindakan _sadis_ yang ia lakukan pada Kiba akhir-akhir ini.

Ditatapannya Kiba dengan pandangan non-verbal yang seolah mengatakan _aku-sangat-menyesal_. Benar, Hinata sangat menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia berbohong kepada Kiba. Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti Kiba seperti ini, meski sempat Hinata jengah dengan sikap Kiba. Tapi sungguh, ia masih punya hati. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya saat ini –selain pembuat pemuda bertato segitiga ini patah hati—adalah ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

Mari kita ulang sekali lagi, apakah Hyuuga Hinata menyukai Namikaze Naruto?

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya yang tanpa ia sadari telah menahan nafas beberapa detik. Kemudian ia menatap Kiba tepat dikedua bola mata Kiba yang coklat.

"Aku sungguh menyesal Kiba. Maaf. Mengenai perasaanku pada Naruto, aku tidak tahu..." Kiba dapat melihat kejujuran dan kerisauan di mata perak gadis berambut indigo itu.

Tanpa gadis itu katakanpun, Kiba menyadari sepenuhnya tidak ada ruang dihati Hinata untuknya. Dan Kiba tahu, tanpa Hinata sadari sekalipun hatinya sudah tercuri oleh sang sahabat SMPnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Dari dulu. Dia memang hebat." Kiba tersenyum miris. Sesungguhnya ia memang kagum dengan kehebatan Naruto yang dari dulu sampai sekarang pesonanya untuk menaklukkan gadis tidak pernah surut.

Malang sekali kau, Inuzuka Kiba.

Seperti empat tahun yang lalu, ia tak bisa mendapatkan seluruh hati gadis yang ia cintai.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kiba melajukan mobilnya ke Konoha University. Selama perjalanan keduanya tidak menyuarakan sepatah kata. Mereka bungkam. Atau lebih tepatnya terbungkam. Terbungkam oleh drama yang mendikte dan membelenggu mereka.

Mereka hanya tokoh dan bukan sutradara. Mereka harus memainkan cerita ini tanpa mereka kehendaki sekalipun. Karena akulah sang sutradaranya.

.

.

.

Di kelas.

"Kenapa aku tidak menemukan sosok Kiba hari ini?" tanya Ino pada Hinata sambil membalik halaman novel setebal kamus yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hinata seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Ino lagi sembil mengalihkan matanya kearah sahabatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan semuanya dengan gamblang pada Ino? Selama ia masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, ia akan bertahan dengan semua kegalauan yang menjerat nuraninya.

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekat dengan tempat Hinata duduk yang berada didepannya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ino dengan padangan _jangan-ganggu-aku._

Ino menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah, tuan putri." Dan Ino kembali pada aktivitas awalnya, membaca novel, begitu pula dengan Hinata, menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Yang ada dibenak Hinata sekarang adalah kemana perginya Naruto yang dua hari ini tidak pulang.

Serasa apartemennya sepi dan… _kosong._

Sama seperti hatinya.

_Payah, payah, payah. Kau payah, Hyuuga Hinata._

.

.

.

Ternyata langit masih belum kehabisan persedian airnya. Sampai sore pun ternyata gerimis masih setia menyirami Konoha.

Oh, jangan tanyakan keadaan gadis lavender yang satu ini. Tentu saja ia semakin kalut karena gerimis mampu membuat suasana hatinya bertambah kelabu.

Ditemani payung ungunya, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju apartemennya. Setelah menolak ajakan Ino untuk pulang bersamanya dan beginilah akhirnya. Hinata seperti orang hilang.

"Hey, tidak baik gadis berjalan dengan wajah kusut seperti itu. Apa perlu kusetrika dulu wajahmu itu?" suara itu mengejutkan Hinata. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini ingin sekali didengar olehnya.

Ia melihat Naruto sedang membawa beberapa tas plastik putih ditangan kanannya dan dilengkapi oleh payung biru sebagai tamengnya dari serangan gerimis ditangan kirinya. Ah, ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang selalu saja membuat kaki Hinata seperti agar-agar.

Hinata berusaha mengambil kendali pikirannya lagi.

"Apa urusanmu?" _Pura-pura_ acuh. Itulah hal yang dilakukan Hinata untuk menutupi perasaannya yang bergejolak ketika melihat senyum Naruto. Naif sekali. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Wow wow wow… kau sangat tidak ramah, nona. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu cara beramah tamah terhadap sesama manusia." Naruto menyusul langkah Hinata dengan cepat karena dilihatnya Hinata memang berencana untuk meninggalkannya. Dan Naruto tidak suka itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Naruto." Naruto mengerjit. Tidak biasanya Hinata tidak _berhasrat _untuk membalas semua omongannya.

"_You're not in a good mood right now, do you?"_ Kata-kata Naruto membuat langkah Hinata berhenti dalam sekejap. Lalu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapatkan sosok Naruto dengan guratan khawatir di wajah tan pemuda tersebut.

"_Yeah, I do_."

_"Could you tell me why?"_

_ "No." _Naruto ingin mengelus dadanya jika ia memiliki satu tangan lagi yang bisa ia gunakan, namun sayangnya Naruto hanya mempunyai dua tangan dan semuanya penuh. Astaga, kenapa gadis yang satu ini sangat sukar ditaklukkan? Meski sebenarnya sudah, namun sikap Hinata sungguh membuatnya berpikir reputasi seorang _penakluk gadis _yang disandangnya beberapa tahun ini akan runtuh. Kau sungguh percaya diri sekali, Namikaze.

"_Fine, Miss _Hyuuga _aku-bisa-menyelesaikan-masalahku-sendiri-tanpa-ban tuan-orang-lain _Hinata."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto yang yang sangat menggelikan tersebut rupanya menghancurkan bangunan _badmood _yang ada di hati Hinata saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, namun ya tentu saja, Hinata akan menahannya. Untuk meredam tawanya, Hinata menutup kuat-kuat mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Meski kikikkan kecil masih tertangkap di pendegaran Naruto.

Melihat itu semua, hati Naruto berdesir. Ada debaran tersendiri yang terasa asing dihatinya tiap kali ia melihat sosok perempuan cantik disebelahnya ini tertawa.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"Hahaha… aku tidak punya nama tengah sepanjang itu, bodoh." Naruto tertegun. Tawa renyah gadis itu membuat getaran aneh didada Naruto. Dimata Naruto saat ini, Hinata terlihat…

"Kau sangat cantik…"

*TBC*

A/N:

Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa minna-san :D

Kembali lagi bersama Gorm Speir yg selalu saja ngareeeet klo update, sampe" siput bercangkang kura-kura pun uda sampai antartika *gubrak*

Oke, hiraukan kicauan Gorm diatas :l

Maaaaaaaaaaaf buaaaaaaangeeet Gorm nelat lagi, abis ujiannya baru selesai.. (alibi)

Terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya lautan terdalam dibumi yang paling dalam (apaan sih? :o) Gorm ucapkan buat para readers yang budiman yang uda meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic yang amat sangat abal sekali ini (kalimat tidak efektif, jangan ditiru. Menyebabkan overdosis bagi para pengguna bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar).

Entah fiksi ini layak dibaca atau malah merusak mata bagi para pembacanya, Gorm tidak tahu. Tapi Gorm bener" berterimakasih buat para readers yang budiman yang entah itu memberi dukungan dan pujian ataupun menuntut Gorm dengan ancaman hukuman mati untuk segera update. Itu sangat berarti buat Gorm. Sungguh.

Ah, cukup deh ngomelnya, langsung aja Gorm mau bales review para readers yang budiman.

Yang login, Gorm bales lewat PM yak :D, bagi yg tidak login Gorm bales dibawah ini

**Hotaru : **wah, Gorm sangat tersanjung.. maaf Hotaru-san, Gorm lama updatenya.. thanks for read and review :D *mohon jangan eksekusi Gorm, Gorm masih pingin makan nasi, huhuhu*

**Rem : **apakah benar cerita ini seru? :D menurut Gorm cerita ini malah ky' telenovela #plakk**, **ini update.. thanks for read and review :D

**Erryeo : **benarkah keren? Tapi cerita ini standar aja kok #duarr thank's a lot anyway buat kerennya :D**, **ini lanjut.. thanks for read and review :D

**Mr. namikaze : **ini update.. thanks for read and review :D semangat semangat semangat !

**Monica : **semoga chapter kali ini seru dan memuaskan Monica-san :D thanks for read and review :D

**Garind : **ini lanjut.. thanks for read and review :D

**Naruhina : **thanks for read and review :D

**K : **Gorm kelas XII wah, semangat buat UNnya yak (telat ngasi semangat -_-). ini update.. thanks for read and review :D

**Algojo : **ini update.. thanks for read and review :D

**Diane Ungu : **gomen ne Diane-san, Gorm masih menganut ajaran kura-kura dan siput jadi klo yang kilat" Gorm harus bertapa dulu #halah**,**ini update.. thanks for read and review :D

**Nataka-san :** iya nih, uda mulai konflik.. ^^ Kiba itu ….. Shion. Hahaha :D tunggu dichapter selanjutnya ya *fu fu fu* ini update.. thanks for read and review :D

**Hina chan : **ini lanjut thanks for read and review :D

Nah, sekian dulu dari Gorm. Ada kurang lebihnya Gorm mohon maaf (loe kata pidato, Gorm?)

Akhir kata…

Semoga cerita abal bin gak jelas bin semrawut bin telenovela mode on ini dapat memuaskan para readers ^^

THANK'S FOR YOUR TIME TO READ AND REVIEW, GUYS… LOVE U

BUBYE :*

Ah, once again… R.E.V.I.E.W PLEAAAAAASE :D

-Gorm Speir-


	6. Chapter 6

Gorm Speir present...

**How Does It Feel?**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

"**How Does It Feel?" Belongs to Gorm Speir**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**OOCness,abal,gaje,typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE, OF COURSE DON'T READ!**

**Review please.. **

.

.

.

"Hahaha… aku tidak punya nama tengah sepanjang itu, bodoh." Naruto tertegun. Tawa renyah gadis itu membuat getaran aneh didada Naruto. Dimata Naruto saat ini, Hinata terlihat…

"Kau sangat cantik…"

Merasa Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu, Hinata memalingkan kepalanya –masih dengan kikikan kecilnya, "Kau bilang apa?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ternyata kata-kata itu keluar tanpa kontrol dari sang empunya suara.

_Astaga, apa yang aku katakan?_

"A-ah, ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Kikuk? Tentu saja.

Hinata mengerjit. Sungguh, tadi ia benar-benar mendengar Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu. Meskipun tidak jelas lantaran suara gerimis yang menjadi _backsound _mereka saat ini.

"Cepat masuk ke gedung apartemen. Hujannya bertambah deras." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Kemudian ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung.

Dengan berlari kecil Hinata menyusul Naruto sambil menggerutu.

"Hey, tidak sopan meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian ditengah hujan, tahu!"

"Peraturan seperti itu tidak tertulis dalam undang-undang negara."

Hinata mendengus kesal. Ia ingin sekali menendang Naruto dari belakang sampai terjungkal. Tapi mana mungkin ia melakukan itu. Pagi tadi emosi Hinata sudah buruk, barusan ia bertemu Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa dan belum sepuluh menit bertemu kini emosinya naik lagi. Naruto memang ahli membuat _mood _Hinata naik turun. Hanya Naruto.

Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Entah berapa banyak umpatan yang bersarang dalam kerongkongannya.

Hinata memandang Naruto dari belakang. Dilihatnya pungung tegak Naruto yang terbalut kain kaos berwarna marun yang sedikit basah akibat tetesan air hujan, rambut pirangnya yang tidak pernah tidur, langkahnya yang mantap dan seperti tak pernah ragu menghadapi hidup.

Semua yang ada pada Naruto membuat Hinata gila. Perasaan aneh yang sekarang Hinata rasakan semakin aneh lagi.

Hinata memegang dada kirinya. Terasa degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan dan terasa sesak. Apakah Hinata sakit jantung?

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak mungkin ia sakit jantung. Lalu, kenapa jantungnya bermasalah? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar sebegini cepat. Sejak kapan? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya. Sejak ia mengenal Naruto Namikaze. Sejak ia mengenal pemuda itu, sistem peredaran darah dan denyut jantungnya tidak bekerja dengan normal.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara pada Kiba?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Hinata yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima coklat panas yang diberikan Naruto, "Tumben sekali kau membuatkanku coklat panas."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Ia takut jika Naruto berubah sikap seperti ini. Hatinya menciut. Hinata membasahi bibir bawahnya sebelum membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku sudah berbicara padanya. Ah, bukan. Dia yang berbicara padaku." Hinata menyeruput coklat panasnya perlahan. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari rasa gugupnya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ia mengerti jika Hinata meringkas kata-katanya dalam sebuah kalimat ambigu seperti itu?

"Tadi pagi dia menghampiriku dan berbicara padaku." Hinata menatap gelas yang berisi cairan coklat yang ada ditangannya. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Naruto. Berbeda sekali dengan _image_nya selama ini yang tidak pernah takut menghadapi apapun. Kenapa hanya berhadapan dengan seorang Naruto saja ia tidak mampu? Tidakkah ia ingat sudah berapa banyak pemuda yang mengajaknya berkencan dan ia tolak mentah-mentah dengan menatap matanya langsung sambil berkata _"Tidak."_

Sungguh kejam.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan?"

Apakah Hinata akan mengatakan pada Naruto, _"Kiba menanyaiku apakah aku menyukaimu?"_

Tidak akan. Hinata tidak akan mengatakan itu.

"Tidak ada. Dia _sedikit_ kecewa." Hinata menyuruput lagi coklatnya.

Naruto melihat kecemasan dimanik _amethyst_ Hinata. Ia tidak suka melihat Hinata seperti ini. Seolah hatinya memberontak untuk melindungi Hinata. Hatinya berdesir ketika melihat gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya ini murung. Naruto ingin memeluk Hinata dan berkata padanya, _"Jangan cemas. Aku ada disini." _Tapi mana mungkin.

Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus puncak rambut kobalt milik Hinata. Dirasakannya kelembutan seperti sutra pada telapak tangan _tan_ miliknya saat bersentuhan dengan rambut panjang Hinata. Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa."

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk saat ini. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Memeluk Hinata? Bukankah awal tadi sudah kukatakan Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan itu. _Untuk saat ini._

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Ah, tentu saja karena kaget. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat jantung Hinata seperti terpacu untuk mendistribusikan darah dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan keseluruhan kosentrasi yang ia miliki saat ini yang mungkin tinggal tiga puluh persen, Hinata berusaha tersenyum pada Naruto.

Telapak tangan Naruto yang berada diatas kepalanya sungguh membuatnya tenang dan hangat. Membuatnya nyaman. Dan ia berharap Naruto akan memperlakukannya seperti ini walau Hinata harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan pria maskulin yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak ini.

Satu hal yang sama yang dirasakan keduanya tanpa mereka sadari saat ini -detik ini- adalah mereka saling membutuhkan untuk menguatkan satu sama lain. Naruto membutuhkan Hinata untuk melengkapi nafasnya dan Hinata membutuhkan Naruto untuk menguatkannya.

Meskipun skenario ini mempertemukan mereka dalam waktu yang cepat, namun percayalah, mereka diciptakan untuk memberi arti dalam hidup mereka satu sama lain.

Walaupun mereka terlalu –maaf—lamban untuk menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Itu yang Naruto lihat pada sebuah jam tangan besar berwarna hitam yang melingkar dilengan kirinya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Setelah percakapannya dengan Hinata tadi sore, ia harus kembali kekantor Namikaze _Corp. _dan kembali larut malam seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak lelah?

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju apartemennya –ralat—apartemen pamannya dilantai lima. Untung saja ia hidup di abad dua puluh satu, bukan abad tujuh belas. Jadi, ia bisa menggunakan jasa _lift _untuk mengantarnya kelantai lima.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Didepan apartemen bernomor 27. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Setelah jemarinya menemukan sesuatu yang ada dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya, segeralah ia mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna perak tersebut dan memasukkannya dalam lubang kecil yang ada pada pintu putih didepannya.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, ia memasuki ruangan gelap yang menyapa penglihatannya detik itu. Ditutupnya pintu putih tersebut dengan perlahan, takut-takut jika _penghuni yang lain _akan terganggu karena ulahnya.

_Hinata pasti sudah tidur._

Namun detik berikutnya gendang telinga Naruto menangkap suara televisi yang masih menyala. Sontak senyum mengembang dibibir tipisnya yang pasti akan membuat para gadis yang melihatnya –ehm—ingin dikecup oleh bibir itu.

Ia menengok ke ruang tengah. Berharap gadis yang selalu menjadi bahan pikirannya masih terjaga.

Sayangnya tidak. Ya, memang tidak. Gadis itu tertidur disofa dengan meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala sendirian.

Dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi bibirnya, Naruto berjalan perlahan dan duduk dipinggir sofa. Tepat disebelah Hinata.

Dipandanginya lekuk wajah gadis itu yang selalu saja membuatnya kagum. Kelopak mata yang menutupi manik _amethyst-_nya, bulu mata yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang gembil, dagunya yang sedikit lancip, kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih, dan oh, satu lagi. Satu hal yang pasti menggoda bagi para pria. Benar, bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah jambu.

Sungguh, Naruto kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini.

Ibu jarinya terangkat dan menyentuh perlahan bibir Hinata. Perlahan juga ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mendekat kearah wajah Hinata.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Kini bibir Naruto menempel diatas bibir Hinata.

Kecupan manis selamat malam untuk sang putri.

Ternyata kecupan itu tidak berhenti pada bibir Hinata. Bibir Naruto berjalan menyusuri tiap lekuk indah wajah Hinata, dengan perlahan. Dari kening hingga dagu.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya seraya berbisik dengan lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kasih."

.

.

.

Hujan ternyata masih bersenang hati menyirami kota Konoha. Tidak memedulikan banyak pemuda yang bertambah galau karena efek hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Terutama pada satu pemuda coklat yang sedang termenung di sebuah kafe yang tak banyak dikunjungi orang saat ini.

Ia duduk merosot dan menutupi wajah tampannya dengan sebelah tangannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Yang jelas, jiwanya juga tidak berada ditempat yang sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda ingin pesan apa?" tawaran ramah dari seorang _waitress _menariknya kembali kedunia.

"A-ah, aku pesan kopi saja." Kata Kiba sambil membetulkan tempat duduknya.

_Waitress _tersebut mencatat pesanan Kiba disebuah _note_ kecil kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum ramah seperti tadi, "Baiklah, tuan. Pesanan anda akan segera kami antarkan." Lalu waitress tersebut meninggalkan Kiba seorang diri.

Termenung. Lagi. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin tidak ada lagi kegiatan bermanfaat yang bisa Kiba lakukan selain termenung –ralat—melamun.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Otaknya sedang dipenuhi oleh kabut yang sangat tebal. Ia masih memikirkan kedua orang itu, Hinata dan Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang.

Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini tak sesakit perasaannya empat tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah menuggu lama?" suara _baritone_ khas seorang lelaki itu menyentakkan Kiba. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika ia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dikegetkan oleh suara berat yang tiba-tiba.

Lelaki yang menyapa Kiba kini beralih duduk di depan Kiba.

"Tidak juga. Ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari, Naruto?" Kiba menatap tajam kedua mata _sapphire blue _lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas tujuanku memintamu datang kemari?" bukannya merasa jengah dengan tatapan Kiba yang tajam seperti itu, Naruto malah menyajikan senyum ramahnya.

"Ini pesananmu, Tuan." Astaga, _waitress _yang satu ini memang tidak mengerti waktu yang tepat. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja dihadapan Kiba.

"Apakah anda juga ingin memesan sesuatu, Tuan?" tanya _waitress _itu ramah pada Naruto.

"Aku pesan _vanilla latte." _Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya.

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum seperti itu membuat _waitress _yang satu ini tersipu. Lihat saja, pipinya sudah ternodai oleh sedikit warna merah.

"B-baik. Pesanan anda akan segera kami antarkan." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan gugup, _waitress _yang ber-_tagname _Haku itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dalam hati Kiba tersenyum kecil.

_Pesanannya tidak berubah…_

"Jadi, kau kemari karena Hinata?" Kiba kembali mengangkat wajahnya demi melihat langsung wajah Naruto.

"_Of course, dude. We have to talk about her." _Naruto mengarahkan punggungnya kebelakang untuk bersandar. Tatapan matanya kini berubah. Tak tampak kejenakaan yang terpancar dimata itu seperti biasanya. Yang ada adalah ketegasan.

Tanpa Kiba sadari, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan paksa. Ia berani bersumpah tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, _dude?" _kata Kiba sambil menekankan kata _'dude'._

"Kumohon, jangan kau menekan Hinata. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, asal kau jangan pernah membuatnya tertekan. Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup karena berurusan denganku." Kini mata Naruto seolah berapi. Keseriusan terdengar jelas dari setiap penggal suku kata yang dilontarkan Naruto. Berbeda dengan pribadinya selama ini. Naruto seperti bertransformasi kepribadian.

Kiba tidak kaget, malah ia tersenyum. Meski senyum mengejek. Sudah ia duga Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Yang tidak ia duga adalah pancaran karakter yang berbeda di bola mata biru sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mencintainya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis." Kata-kata Kiba terdengar seolah menantangnya. Benar, Naruto mulai geram.

"Ya, aku mencintainya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika kau mencintainya? Tidakkah kau ingat berapa lusin gadis yang sudah kau permainkan?" Kiba mengubah posisi duduknya dengan bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapannya yang seperti ingin mengajak Naruto berduel sampai mati.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tetesan air hujan yang terpampang dijendela kafe disebelahnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dia membuatku selalu ingin melidunginya. Aku selalu ingin disampingnya. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang membuat hatiku berdesir aneh." "Bukankah itu yang namanya cinta?" ia berpaling lagi pada Kiba sambil menunjukkan ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang telah menemukan jawaban yang benar sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kiba menegang. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Tidak ada kebohongan yang ia harapkan dikedua mata biru Naruto. Sepenuhnya Naruto jujur. Sahabatnya yang telah sepuluh tahun ia kenal kini telah dewasa. Meskipun hatinya terasa seperti diremas, namun ada satu titik dihati itu yang tersenyum.

"Ah, sepertinya kita bersaing. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata semudah itu padamu, Naruto." Kiba mengambil secangkir kopi yang masih penuh dihadapannya kemudian menyeruputnya.

"Sepertinya persaingan ini tidak akan bertahan lama, sobat. Hatimu masih terpaut pada masa lalu." Naruto tersenyum misterius. Seolah ia mengajak Kiba untuk bermain teka-teki kata. Membuat Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. Tak menangkap maksud dari rangkaian alfabet yang diucapkan Naruto.

Kiba hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat Naruto mendahului.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor ayahku. Pikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik, sobat." Naruto tersenyum misterius kemudian meninggalkan Kiba seorang diri yang masih kebingungan.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku bingung, Naruto…" desis Kiba. Ia menyesap lagi kopi hangatnya. Kemudian setelah membayar kopinya –dan juga membayar _vanilla latte _Naruto yang entah Naruto lupa atau sengaja belum membayarnya—Kiba meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Kiba berjalan dengan langkah yang mungkin orang lain akan menyebutnya seperti _zombie _menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Tanpa semangat. Mungkin syaraf semangatnya telah putus dan digantikan oleh syaraf kegalauan.

Sesampainya disebelah pintu kemudi mobil _Hyundai Equus_-nya, tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil mewah tersebut. Setelah ia menyamankan dirinya duduk dibalik kemudi, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara, ditepi jalan yang sepi, dengan latar belakang hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, Kiba menghentikan laju mobil mewahnya.

Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi kemudinya dengan mata yang terpejam. Kiba sedang menggalau. Perlahan ia membuka kedua tirai matanya perlahan, dilihatnya sekeliling. Berharap dengan begitu akan mengurangi sedikit kegundahan dihatinya. Meskipun ia tahu, hal yang dilakukannya adalah sia-sia.

Dari kejauhan Kiba melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membawa banyak bahan belanjaan ditangan kirinya dan payung putih bening ditangan kanannya. Gadis itu kewalahan. Kiba tersenyum melihatnya, gadis itu seperti menghiburnya.

Seiring dengan langkahnya, gadis itu berjalan mendekat melewati mobil Kiba. Surai pirang pucatnya melambai-lambai, rok putih selututnya sedikit berkibar oleh angin, bajunya sedikit basah.

Kiba mengerjit. Kenapa rambut itu terasa sangat tidak asing baginya? Cara gadis itu berjalanpun seperti sesuatu yang Kiba rindukan.

Kiba menajamkan matanya. Lebih seksama lagi ia mengamati gadis itu dari balik kaca mobilnya. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat kesusahan membawa barang yang begitu banyak.

Jantung Kiba berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Gadis itu…

Kiba mengalihkan kepalanya kedepan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya seperti diremas. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Batinnya enggan membenarkan apa yang ia lihat.

Kiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kiba memacu mobilnya meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.

.

Sendirian. Kata itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Saat ini ia sendirian diapartemennya. Berhubung kuliahnya sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu, sekarang ia harus mendekam diapartemennya.

Kemana perginya Naruto? Sepertinya itu adalah hal yang tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. Beberapa minggu ini ia sibuk dengan cabang perusahaan konstruksi ayahnya yang baru dibuka di Konoha. Setidakknya itu alibi Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata menimang-nimang ponselnya. Tidak ada getaran barang satu pesanpun. Ponselnya seperti pemakaman, sepi. Hinata… gelisah?

Kenapa sekarang ia paling tidak suka sendirian di apartemen? Bukankah selama satahun belakangan ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri diapartemen itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa kesepian jika ditinggal Naruto sendirian?

Masih banyak '_kenapa-kenapa_' yang bersarang dipikirannya, namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan jawaban '_karena_' untuk setiap pertanyaan itu.

Rrrrrrrrrr…rrrrrr

Ah, akhirnya setelah sekian abad menunggu ponselnya bergetar, permohonan doa Hinata dikabulkan juga. Dengan mata berbinar ia menatap layar datar ponselnya. Dan perubahan ekspresi Hinata terlihat mencolok. Dengan seketika sudut bibirnya yang melawan gravitasi seolah ditarik kembali kebawah.

**KIBA's CALLING**

Hinata mendesah sekuat yang ia bisa. Kenapa Kiba yang meneleponnya dan bukan Naruto?

_Eh? Apa yang kupikirikan?_

Ia memencet tombol hijau yang ada diponselnya kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ditelinga kirinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

_"Hinata, apa Naruto dirumah?"_ tanya Kiba diseberang sana. Langsung _to the point. _Tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya.

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat keatas tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak, dia tidak dirumah. K-kenapa kau menanyakan Naruto?" tanya Hinata gugup. Oh, ayolah… Hinata masih berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

_"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Kalau dia sudah kembali tolong hubungi aku."_ Kiba langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus, tapi Hinata masih menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga kirinya. Ia bengong.

Detik kelima sepertinya Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan sistem kerja otaknya. Pertanyaan yang _'aneh-aneh' _menari-nari dipikirannya. Apakah masalah ini bertambah runyam?

Astaga, ia tidak habis pikir. Hanya _tinggal serumah _dengan pemuda _sensasional_ saja sudah melahirkan masalah yang rumit. Ditambah perasaannya sendiri yang membuat posisinya serba salah.

Kemana perginya dirimu yang acuh, Hinata? Sepertinya kau harus keluar dari zona nyamanmu dan mencoba sedikit belajar tentang 'menerima' seseorang dihatimu. Oh, satu lagi, kau harus tegas terhadap perasaanmu sendiri dan juga Kiba.

Ting tong

Dentingan bel itu membuat Hinata terlonjak. Dengan sumringah –tidak seperti biasanya tentunya— Hinata berlari kecil kearah pintu depan. Menggantungkan harapan orang yang berdiri didepan pintu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Ia membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Namun sayangnya bukan. Bukan Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu. Seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih, bermata violet dan berambut pirang pucat adalah orang yang memencet tombol bel tadi.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tak mengenali gadis yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, "Apakah Naruto ada?"

Seketika jantung Hinata terasa jatuh kelantai.

***TBC***

**A/N :**

Wohohohohoho *ketawa ala Om Santa* selesai juga nih chapter :D

Pasti _inner_ para readers yang budiman pada teriak heboh "Nih cerita kok gak tamat-tamat siiiiiiiiiiiih?!"

Ya gak? Ya gak? Hayoo, ngaku… :D #plakk

Kaya'nya ini cerita gak bakal bisa jadi ringkas deh *sweatdrop* -_-'

Klo para readers uda diujung kebosanan baca fict Gorm, boleh dibakar kok laptop ato computernya masing-masing :p

Bagi para readers yg penasaran, silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya tahun 2200 Wkakaka :D

Tapi sebelumnya Gorm gak nyangka loh klo cerita ini banyak yg nungguin. Beneran deh. Thaaaaanks a looooooooot buat para readers yang budiman yang dengan sabar menunggu dan uda rela menyempatkan diri buat ngomelin Gorm biar cepet update :D (meskipun tidak pernah Gorm amalkan nasehat" itu)

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian?

Sudahkah cerita ini penuh dengan peperangan antar tokoh?

Sudahkah cerita ini memenuhi kriteria cerita ter-seru di FFN? (pede amaaat loe Gorm? Yg ada malah bikin readers sakit mata)

Sudahkah kalian gregetan?

Sudahkan kalian emosi sampai bakar kali?

Sudahkah kalian pusing baca cerita ini?

Sudahkah kalian menculik Naruto buat dijadiin pacar? Hahaha ;D #plakk

Tapi pertanyaan yg paling penting adalah *jeng jeng* **APAKAH FICT INI MEMBOSANKAN? APAKAH CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA TIDAK USAH DIPUBLISH SEKALIAN?**

Masukan para readers sangat dibutuhkan demi kemajuan cerita ini. Jadi, jangan malu-malu buat me-review ato sekedar meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita yang bikin pusing ini (jejak kaki juga bole, silakan tendang laptop dan computer masing-masing)

Nah, Gorm bakal bales reviews dari para readers yang gak log in.. yang log in di PM yak.. :D

**Hotaru : **konichiwa selamat datang kembali, Hotaru-san ^^.. klo Hotaru-san emosi, bisa bakar kali kok.. hahaha :D #plakk.. silakan meramaikan kotak review cerita ini :D ini update makasi buat semua penasarannya yak.. :D thank's for read and review

**Algojo : **Hinata pasti bakal jealous kok sama Naru #khukhukhu :D Algojo-san tenang aja ^^ thank's for read and review

**Dark crows : **judul dari cerita ini Gorm ambil dari salah satu judul lagunya Westlife. Maklum, Gorm khn cinta mati ama tuh boyband meskipun uda pada tua #gubrak . menurut Gorm sih pake' nih judul itu buat nanyain perasaannya Hinata. "Gimana rasanya pas _fall in love_?" begitu… :D thank's for read and review anyway

**Guest : **terimakasih udah menyempatkan diri baca dari awal sampai akhir cerita ini.. :D *nyodorin tissue buat lap keringet* thank's for read and review

**Ayzhar : **klo masalah si Kiba jangan kuatir.. gorm sudah menyiapkan sesuatu.. :D wah, itu mustahil buat Gorm klo update tiap minggu klo lagi gak mood nulis. Gorm orangnya moody banget.. jadi, gak pasti kapan updatenya.. yang jelas sih pasti lama.. hehe.. maaf ya Ayzhar-san *bungkuk-bungkuk* thank's for read and review anyway

**Cakra : **sepertinya tebakan Cakra-san salah :D konfliknya masih berlanjut nih.. thank's for read and review anyway :)

**Zoccshan : **karakter Naruto disini bener" bikin gregetan ya? hahaha :D wah, makasih banyak Zo-san udah suka sama cerita Gorm yang abal ini ^^. Klo Kiba jadi antagonis tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ ijin untuk fave diberikan.. ^^ thank's for read and review anyway :)


End file.
